Private Garden
by thyzephyr
Summary: Ichigo is on one of his nightly escapade and yeah... Byakuya wasn't in the mansion that night. Or maybe not. Who knows. Just a short fluff for my very first attempt. IchiRuki.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Spare me. I've been here long enough but this is my first time writing for it. Well, I had this written up for quite some time already but I'm quite clueless when it comes to posting it. That's why I'm trying not to be so courageous as to write a long story because I don't think I can last much here. Don't forget to leave your thoughts and comments. I'd really appreciate it :) On to the short story...**

**Disclaimer: I own NO Bleach nor its characters.**

**_Private Garden_**

Despite knowing that Kuchiki Byakuya's mansion was heavily guarded, Kurosaki Ichigo would still make it his point to sneak into the private garden which was situated way at the back of the mansion every day. People would say that he's a fearless bastard who wants to annoy Byakuya but little did they know, it was actually his only escapade after a tiring day of training where he can seek solace. His training has always been dragged late into the night and by the time he ends, she would no longer be inside her office writing her reports.

Ichigo knew she would always wait for him by the garden - Byakuya or no Byakuya in the mansion. Well, even if there is Byakuya in the mansion, Ichigo never gets caught. Either Byakuya is feigning ignorance or Ichigo has improved drastically in hiding his reiatsu, nobody knows but let's just stick to the latter although it is well known that Ichigo simply sucks at hiding his massive burst of reiatsu.

However, that night when he arrived at the garden, she was nowhere to be seen. "Rukia?"

No reply.

He moved towards her room that was facing the private garden and called out for her again, "Hey, are you in there?"

Again, no reply.

She can't be sleeping. Even if she was drop dead tired, she would still wait for him... Or maybe not that night.

As he was about to leave, he heard some shuffling coming from her room. Curiosity gripped him and he slowly reached out to slide open the door.

And there she was, _lying_ on the futon in her _naked_ glory.

"_Ichigo_, what took you so long today?"

Yeah, seems like Byakuya wasn't in the mansion that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **After much consideration... Alrighty, I decided to give another shot for this fluff but I think it's not up to my liking since I rushed through it in order to be able to post it up in time for my birthday. So anyways, I hope you all enjoy this mindless two-shot fluff. R & R please, I'd love to hear your thoughts :)

**Disclaimer: **Nay, Bleach not mine.

_**Private Garden**_

Seeing her stripped bare and lying on the futon without much care for the world, Ichigo was transfixed by the pale beauty in front of him. He slowly walked into her room and closed the door behind him as he continue staring at her.

As he walked towards the bed, towards her, all the stress from the day's work was slowly shedding from his tense muscles. And so were his clothes – one by one with every step he took.

"Hey, baka. What took you so long today?"

"The usual shit. Just ten times worst."

Rukia simply rolled her eyes as she shifted on the futon to make some space for her naked baka. Once he was right beside her, they shared a long searing kiss. It's been a long day and both of them have been missing each other so much that if it were possible, they wouldn't mind using the glue gun to keep their lips meshed up together.

But the need for air disrupted the kiss and well, Ichigo being Ichigo, he also disrupted the moment.

"Hmmm… no Byakuya tonight, huh?"

"What, you want him to be the spectator or something?"

"Nah, just want to see his face if he ever caught us do– _SHIT_!"

"Damn right it is shit! You spoke too soon, asshole!"

There, right outside the room and in the private garden, stood a noble in his bankai mode. Deadly reiatsu could probably be felt across Sereitei.

And Ichigo, well, he ended up being a man with thousands of flower petals chasing after his naked ass that night. He never dared to even catch a glimpse of Byakuya's face when they got caught because saving his valuable ass was definitely more important.

**~THE END~**


End file.
